For many years, bowling alleys have been constructed of transversely laminated longitudinally extended woodstrips having a urethane coated surface. These woodstrips are of random lengths and are secured to each other by mechanical fasteners such as nails or adhesives. The approach section of the alley is made of relatively hard maple and terminates in a splice with one of several relatively soft pine sections. The pine or lane sections terminate in a high impact abrasion resistant pin deck.
A more recent approach to bowling alley construction uses a high pressure laminate material as a replacement for wood, particularly in areas of high wear such as the approach and pin deck sections of an alley. Such laminates typically include an external or upper surface with the appearance of wood. Laminates are adhesively bonded to a wooden base in resurfacing an existing lane or to a high density particle board in constructing a new alley.
There are several problems associated with the use of a high pressure laminate in the approach section of a bowling alley. For example, in a typical bowling center with a plurality of side-by-side alleys, the spaces between adjacent bowling lanes varies due to the ball returns which are placed between every other lane and a next adjacent lane. As a result, the spacing between two adjacent lanes, i.e., a common (without a ball return) is about 21 inches to allow for a pair of gutters while the spaces between lanes having a ball return therebetween is about 28 inches.
The approach section also includes graphics which are necessarily aligned with comparable graphics on each bowling lane. For example, each bowling lane includes seven dots, a 3/4 inch dot in the center of a lane with three 1/2 inch dots spaced across the lane on each side thereof. The approach section which is separated from the lane section by a foul line also includes the same seven dot configuration which are aligned with the dots on the lane section and spaced from the foul line at the same distance as the dots on the lane section. For this reason, an attempt to manufacture a single one piece panel to cover the approach section would require a left and a right panel, i.e., different sized panels to cover the approach section next to a ball return and those next to adjacent alleys without a ball return.
Accordingly, the approach section is typically made up of a plurality of panels. For example, a first panel is typically rectangular in shape, 12 feet long by 417/8 inches wide so that its width is equal to the width of the bowling lane and one end of its length is abutting the foul line and/or bowling lane. This first panel also includes a graphic representation on its upper surface which corresponds to the graphic representation, i.e., wood grain, on an adjacent lane section. The typical approach section also includes a second panel which is about 6 feet in length by 41 and 7/8 inches width which also includes a graphic representation thereon and which is placed in an end-to-end abutting relationship with the first panel. Each of the panels includes the same graphic representation, i.e., wood grain on its surface.
In addition to the two relatively large panels, a narrow panel of about 21 inches and one of about 28 inches are used to fill the space between adjacent lanes. In normal installations, each of the narrow panels are made up of two end-to-end panels to accommodate the approximately 15-18 foot length of the approach section.
Notwithstanding the advantages of the high pressure laminate panels, there has been some resistance to their acceptance. The resistance is based on a need for a smooth surface between the forward panel and the relatively narrow panel on each side thereof. The problem is that bowlers frequently slide across the area where the panels interface or at the seam. At times, an unevenness develops due to uneven wear and/or slight misalignment due to improper installation. Even a very slight unevenness can cause a bowler's foot to track along the seam, or at times trip or otherwise disrupt a bowler's smooth delivery of the ball to the lane.
It has now been found that an improved approach section construction overcomes many of the problems associated with the prior art. For example, such construction eliminates seams in the area of the bowler's slide as well as any need for a left and right panel. In other words, a single panel can be used for adjacent lanes whether or not they are separated by a ball return. The construction also facilitates manufacturing and installation since a single panel can be used for either of the two adjacent lanes whether or not there is a ball return between the lanes.
In describing the invention, the term "bowling center" refers to an establishment that includes a plurality of side-by-side bowling alleys. "Bowling alleys" refer to the individual alleys which include an approach section, a lane section and a pin deck section as well as a gutter on each side of the bowling lane. A "bowling lane" refers to the portion of the alley between the approach section and the pin deck and between the two gutters.